


Jude tells Connor

by youngerdrgrey



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderqueer Character, because Jude being genderqueer would be pretty cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude has a tendency to tell Connor things before other people, so Connor's one of the first people Jude tells about his new discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jude tells Connor

“I’m not so much a  _boy_  as I am… a person,” Jude said, eyes averted to the left of Connor’s face. “I mean, I’m okay with people calling me a boy, but I’m not exactly a guy, like I don’t think of me that way. Does that make any sense?”

Connor shrugged with that same lopsided smile on his face that he always seemed to have whenever Jude talked. “Not really. But, hey, so long as we’re still friends with you being… whatever you are, then I’m good.”

Jude smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He gulped down the part of him that wanted to accept that as the end of this. “I just want to make sure you understand. And you’re okay with it.”

A hand moved out, landing on top of his, and Jude lost all of the air in his body. Connor cocked his head to the side so that his hair kind of shifted. The hand not on Jude’s rose to push at the hair. Connor’s still blue nails caught the light in the room.

"Jude, I don’t care how you see yourself. It doesn’t change the fact that you’re one of the coolest people I know. Okay?" Connor made sure to hold Jude’s gaze until he got confirmation. Jude nodded. Connor brought his hand back to his side. "I have one question though."

Jude told himself not to get too excited yet. Not yet. “Anything.”

"So do I still call you a ‘he’?"


End file.
